


Megatron and The Great Pumpkin

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy halloween, Jesus this is sappy, M/M, Seasonal, Tooth Rotting Fluff, human!formers, megarod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: Rodimus takes Megatron to a Pumpkin Patch. Cuteness Ensues!





	Megatron and The Great Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff piece. Pure Unadulterated Fluff. 
> 
> Seriously go to the dentist, this'll give you cavities.

“Roddy this is beyond stupid, why are we doing this again?” Megatron said running a hand through his salt and pepper locks, and looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes stopping him before they got to the entrance.  “I’m too old for this and you know it”

 Rodimus smirked and grabbed Megatron’s waist pulling him in close “Yes, but how often do you remind me that I have to keep you young?” he countered “That’s a job description I intend to have for a long time.” He paused and continued “Or at least until you die and I get all of your money.” Megatron feigned offense and went to move away from him, until the younger man grasped his hand “I’m kidding!”  Rodimus smiled again, that kilowatt smile that made Megatron melt, and added “We both know you have certain _abilities_ that keep me around”

 Megatron chuckled, and whispered in his ear “You _keep_ me young, Rodimus, that much is certain.” Rodimus smiled victoriously and intertwined their fingers looking up at him with those steel blue eyes “Fine.” He watched as Roddy’s eyes brightened, before continuing.  “We can go to the pumpkin patch.” The older man grumbled.

 “I knew you’d cave eventually!” Rodimus whispered excitedly, bringing Megatron’s knuckles to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss there.

 “Yes, well you’re lucky you’re so cute.” Megatron alleged , blushing and clearing his throat as they walked through the pathway lined with hay bales. He didn’t expect it to be so picturesque but it was, he felt a smile curl at the edge of his mouth as he felt Rodimus’ hand leave his own.

 

“This one! I want this one!” Rodimus looked at him pleadingly.

 

“Rodimus, we aren’t getting the first one we see, let’s look around first.” He said sternly

 "…But…but... ugh. fine.” The younger man pouted prettily at him. “You’re no fun.”

“And you my dear have ADHD” Megatron said laughing and grasping Rodimus’ hand again “we will find one eventually” He pulled the redhead close to him and kissed his temple. “ Let’s just take our time and enjoy ourselves.” 

Rodimus was shocked he expected to get scolded for the light kiss he’d pressed to his knuckles earlier, but he’d made the ex-pilot blush. Megatron wasn’t the type of man to engage in any PDA beyond hand-holding in public. “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” he wondered aloud, looking at him royally confused.

 Megatron acknowledged what he’d done with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, “force of habit I suppose.” He paused and smiled, “We’ve been together for almost a year  Rodimus, I think a kiss on the temple is okay.” When  Rodimus’ jaw went slack, he chuckled. “I’m not saying I want to fuck you on top of a hay bale or anything, but I can kiss you. “ He smirked again “unless you’d rather me not…” He felt Rodimus’ grip on his hand tighten and he laughed loudly enough to cause the family a couple feet ahead of them turn around.

“We can work up to fucking on hay bales Megs, I’m just happy to have you close to me.” Rodimus said laughing, the truth laced in his words making the older man’s chest tighten considerably.  They walked in silence for a while, not needing to talk, looking at various pumpkins, Rodimus hugged Megatron close as the sun began to dip in the sky and the air became significantly cooler.  Finally, as they neared the end of the patch, they stopped at a rather large array of pumpkins stacked in a pyramid Rodimus gasped “It’s perfect!”

 He didn’t see the pumpkin that his boyfriend had picked out, he didn't need to, Megatron looked at Rodimus grasped his chin gently, tilted it upwards and kissed him fiercely  before pulling back panting  hot air against his lips.

“It is.”


End file.
